And I'll always love you
by jaguar1223
Summary: One shot. JxL Lily, is hospitalised and James feels helpless... Even in his dreams, James can't escape the reailty of the situation.


The woman's trainers pounded the tarmac - still hot from the day's heat, even though the sun had set hours ago – she kept looking behind her, muttering "Don't go back. Don't go back." Her hair flew behind her as she skidded around the corner. She saw the hill in front of her, she knew the risk. But didn't slow down, she didn't think she would have enough time. Her foot slipped and she came down with a bang. She rolled down the rest of the hill, just hearing the police sirens before she blacked out.

"She's not showing any signs of waking up sir. You have to make a decision now. We're very busy people." A man in a white coat said. The hospital was clean and white but it had a cold feeling, the second man looked grave. "I can't. I can't do it. Leave the machine on." He looked at her face, she had found her at the bottom of the hill, her side bag packed and strewn across her. The door flew open and two people, a woman and a man, walked fat straight towards her. "Turn it off. Turn it off." The new woman muttered. "It's my decision now turn it off."

"The decision is no longer yours, I'm afraid. It will stay on as long as it is what he wishes."

"Who is he?"The new woman growled, flinging her bag onto a chair. The original man stood up his, running a hand through his messy hair, which he did whenever he was nervous. "James Potter. And you are?"

"Petunia Dursley, wait. What did you say your name was?"Petunia said.

"James Potter. Wait."He said, "Aren't you Lily's sister?"She nodded. "Then why? Huh? What? Why?" But Petunia had already grabbed her bag and stormed out, the other man behind her muttering. "Filthy, little abnormal..."But James never heard the rest. "So sir, the machines staying on?" James nodded and flopped down onto the chair.

It had been a week and Lily hadn't shown any signs of consciousness. James had only left the hospital to get clothes and have a wash. Every day, the doctors asked if they could turn the machines off and everyday James declined. Everyone in the Hospital was whispering about him, even when they were in the same room. When no-one was around he'd summon something from his house to eat and drink. Never taking his eyes off Lily, except for when he was sleeping, when Sirius would take the duty, for signs she would wake up. "Please Evans, but you're not Evans anymore are you?" Sirius watched him, in the doorway, rambling for a long time. He had been thinking, thinking long and hard._ One day I'll care about someone that much. And they'll care as much as I do._ _He has to get some sleep._ Sirius stepped out of the doorway blinking from the sun. "James was so involved at trying to get Lily to wake up, he didn't notice Sirius and fell off his chair "dude, you have to get some sleep. Please, I promise I'll watch her."

"Thanks Padfoot."James said, sitting back on the chair, an annoyed look on his face, for being scared, but his eyelids were drooping, he pulled his feet up and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the hospital.

"James."Said a familiar voice, "James wake up, "The voice giggled. "Or we'll throw you into the lake." He groggily opened his eyes to see Lily, holding up his broomstick. "Why are you practising atdinner? Shouldn't you be eating?"James rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't hungry." He said trying to get back his broom.

"Well, you will be when you can't eat..."Lily said, waving her wand around making little pictures in the air. One was of a box of chocolates. "Give me my broom Evans."

"I will after you get something to eat." Lily said walking away from him.

"Evans!"James moaned but ran after her anyway. He quickly caught up with her, even dodging everyone around the grounds."Evans? Where are we going?"He said after Lily had leaded him away from the Great Hall.

"What is the great James Potter scared?"Lily asked, forming her face into a look of mock terror. "And I was hoping you could protect me." Her eyes glistened as James thought about whether or not she was joking. "Me? Scared? No way! I just wanna know where we're going!"

"You'll see."She said, pacing the same place three times. A door opened, and she walked inside. _Well if you're going to show me where you're going to hide my broom..._

James followed her inside. But instead of seeing the empty room he had seen when she walked in, instead he saw a maze that was easily three times taller than him. "Evans?" He shouted lip twitching. And the door closed. "Evans I don't know what game you're playing but I know you'll need to eat and drink!" His voice echoed around the room, making him feel uncomfortable and the room eerie. Then he heard a blood-chilling scream and he hurtled towards the closest corner. "Evans? It's not funny! EVANS?!" He started to panic. What could have made a scream like that? He kept running until he ran out of breath, and tumbled to the ground. But another scream, got him running again. He tripped over something and tumbled towards the wall. But he scrambled on. It was no longer about the broom. It was about Lily, and he had to kill- or at least pummel- whatever was making her scream like that. The sound of his footsteps echoed against the walls and he hear Lily shout something incomprehensible. Then he heard someone else say something, in a cold, heartless voice. "Evans that must be you, Potter coming to save you? I'm surprised you didn't put the pieces together earlier. A smart girl like you, no matter what he does, little Potter can't save you."

"EVANS!" James shouted skidding around the corner that lead to the two. Lily was there, tears running freely down her cheeks, face red and blotchy, strange hands around her left arm. "Come any closer Potter and I'll kill the mudblood. I'm not kidding."

"Evans?"But Lily wasn't speaking, she looked barely conscious."Lily?" He whispered.

"Ah, so you know her first name then? I was under the impression, you were too arrogant." The strange man sneered. "Anyway she's not worth anyone's time. Not even scum like yours." James growled and felt hatred he had never felt, not even for Snape. "You! You let her go!"

"Let her go? Why? So you two can go blabbing? No I think I'll kill you both. But the mudblood first, it would be amusing to see your face when you watch her die, helpless to her aid. Much more fun than jail." He pulled out his wand, but James was there first. "Expelliiarmus!" But to James's horror and the man's delight the spell backfired leaving James wandless. "Crucio!"

"LILY!"James screamed, as her face crumpled in pain and James fell to the floor. "I'll do anything. Just stop hurting her. Please."James begged. "Please."

"No. Much more fun."

"JAMES!"Sirius shouted. Throwing James's wand back at him.

"How did you get in here?"

"Followed you. What's with the.... Oh." Sirius said, upon seeing Lily. Sirius whipped out his wand.

"Avada Kadavra."The man yelled pointing his wand to Lily. Lily's face relaxed and her body became limp. James screamed.

"JAMES!"Sirius yelled, shaking him awake."PRONGS!" James woke up but he jumped. "Prongs dude, you must have been having a nightmare, you were screaming and struggling and your face was like this." Sirius's face screwed up into one of absolute terror, his lip twitching. "What happened?"James was hugging his knees. Breathing shallow and not moving his eyes from Lily. "I can't even go to sleep."

"Padfoot. She's going to get better, she will. I promise you."Sirius said. "She's not going to give up. She's got you." Sirius said. "Has she ever given in easily has she?"

"No."


End file.
